


Umbrella

by JayIsInYourWay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Havin' A Bad Day Bud?, One-Shot, Short Story, Very Tiny Bit Of Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayIsInYourWay/pseuds/JayIsInYourWay
Summary: Rainy day, hot tears streaming down your face. Hardly anyone paid you any mind. At least one person was kind enough to give you a rain-shielding item. It's a shame you wanted to be polite and return it. But where do you find a stranger?Oh.





	Umbrella

You clutched tightly to the bench arm. One hand in your lap as cold rain drops attacked your body. Street lights danced with drops of dew, painting the streets with soft colours, only to be splashed towards the sidewalks by running cars and the wheels of bikers.

You didn’t know why you were here. But you were, and you had tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Nobody paid you any mind. But you could feel their gazes, each and everyone of them. Eventually a bunny monster had sat beside you and left a donut near you before they had gently picked themselves up and left. You saw a small reassuring smile before they had gone.

You hadn’t smiled back.

After the tears had grew tired of continuing, you realized you were shivering, the rain only grew heavier, your jeans were soaked and your hair was a mess. _You_ were a mess. 

Your gaze finally lifted up, but your body had not. You took in a shaky breath and let your hand release from it’s iron grip around the bench. You intertwined that hand with the other as you began to tear up again. 

You almost yelped when someone tapped your shoulder. Snapping your head up, to meet who stood before you. 

A smiling, skeleton apparently.

“ _water you doin’ here without an umbrella_?”

The skeleton with the baritone voice held out an umbrella over your head. Shaking it as a sign for you to hold the item. You gently gave in, shakily pulling it to your side as you were too tired to deny the offer.

It took you a moment to understand the pun. Once you had, you took another look at the skeleton curiously. Your tear stained eyes clear enough for you to notice the look of awkwardness on his bony face. He somewhat quickly, shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“well,  i better get goin’. you can keep the umbrella. see ya.”

He left without another word.

Weeks passed since the interaction and you had used the umbrella given to you every time it rained. It wasn’t anything special. One of the cool see-through ones, you assumed he wanted to be able to gaze at the pitter-patter against his umbrella. But that was just a thought.

Your mood had lightened up over the time as well. But you still felt a pit of guilt of having taken a strangers umbrella without any discussion. Though, you couldn’t do anything, so you thought you could let it slide. Focusing on the kindness made you feel better. 

One day, it began to rain again. The same day you had left your home to grab a treat at a local café. You didn’t mind much, as it just gave you a comforting spring feel.

Rainy day café? That’s always fun.

You had been aware of the sky’s sickness and brought the umbrella with you. Finally given up on the stranger and accepted it as your own. 

It was simple, a very simple day. Just the way you liked it. Nothing extraordinary. But in a way, a day like this is great in it’s own way

When you had exited the store. Something caught your eye. A grin quickly spread across your face. A moment of triumph in your mind.

You barely stopped yourself from power-walking all the way over the street. But it would have been creepy if you did, so you toned it down as much as you could.

You continued towards it, still with an essence of excitement. But it died down when you saw the look of deep thought sadness.

_‘ **Just like the one you wore.** How ironic’_ You thought to yourself with a hint of bitterness,

Masking the negative feel, Opting to want to make a positive impression instead of a bad one. You quickly wore a smaller, softer smile.

Street cars seemed silenced, yet the lights still danced. The rain giving you a moment of softness, the umbrella reflecting everything. Reflecting the moment of him under the returned item. 

_Pitter-Patter. Pitter-Patter_

He finally noticed you, glancing up with curiosity, then a slight hint of shock and confusion. You smiled a little more sincerely.

“ _Water you doing here without an umbrella?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my Tumblr if you like this!   
> https://jayisinyourway.tumblr.com/


End file.
